


Ellos sabían.

by Dangelin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangelin/pseuds/Dangelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El señor y la señora Granger sabían varias cosas. Ellos sabían que ese mundo mágico no les pertenecía, no, ellos pertenecían al correo en los buzones y no por medio de lechuzas, pertenecían a los partidos de fútbol sobre campos y no sobre escobas voladoras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellos sabían.

Ellos sabían lo que vendría y también temían ¿cómo no saberlo? Tenían una hija brillante y querían creer que lo había sacado de ellos. Hermione Granger siempre fue una niña extraordinaria y ellos lo sabían desde que era muy pequeña. Desde la primera vez que la llevaron a la biblioteca y vieron lo entusiasmada que estaba por ponerse a leer supieron que sería inteligente, desde la primera vez que acudió al consultorio de su padre y le ayudo a detener una hemorragia bucal supieron lo valiente que era. Hermione Granger era maravillosa.

Ellos sabían lo especial que era y lo extraño que su nuevo mundo era, ella dejaba algunos de sus libros en casa cuando tenía que ir al colegio y en ocasiones dejaba algún extraño periódico llamado El profeta. Era normal que ellos tuvieran curiosidad sobre el mundo de su hija. Nunca husmeaban porque la privacidad de su hija era lo más importante, pero tenían una curiosidad que rozaba la sed de conocimiento.

Ellos sabían que ese mundo mágico no les pertenecía, no, ellos pertenecían al correo en los buzones y no por medio de lechuzas, pertenecían a los partidos de fútbol sobre campos y no sobre escobas voladoras. Pero tenían curiosidad, querían ser parte del mundo de su hija, solo para continuar entendiéndola como alardeaban hacer hasta ese momento.

Ellos sabían que los terrores malignos observaban en las esquinas de ese mundo, terrores que no temían salir de las tinieblas ahora que la luz se había extinguido. Su hija estaba involucrada más de lo que ellos quisieran y ellos temían, pero no podían hacer nada porque la conocían muy bien, y Hermione Granger era testaruda. 

Ellos sabían el peligro que acechaba no solo sobre su hija pero sobre ellos. Un libro mal acomodado en la estantería de la habitación de su hija les advirtió lo que pasaría a continuación. Su hija jamás descuidaba sus libros y era eso una señal que había estado sacándolo y metiéndolo de su lugar, incontables veces, midiendo las opciones, recurriendo a la última alternativa que quedaba. Su hija quería salvarlos.

Ellos sabían que su hija tenía dudas, se arreglaba el cabello todas las tardes alborotándolo aún más en una inequívoca señal de nerviosismo. Ellos dormían asustados y despertaban aliviados de ver a su hija aún con ellos, y saber quién era. Temían como nunca habían temido, pero no por ellos, si no por ella. Ellos habían jurado protegerla, era su deber y ahora no podían hacer nada, tenían las manos atadas. Eran solo dos pequeñas piezas en un juego de gigantes y no conocían todas las reglas.

Ellos sabían que era la hora. El cumpleaños del mejor amigo de su hija estaba cerca y con ello su partida. Era hora. La mañana antes de su partida ellos trataron de hacer lo mejor que podían. Prepararon un desayuno completo con panqueques y fruta fresca, fueron al parque a escuchar los poemas favoritos de su hija leídos por ella misma, luego pasaron por las calles de la ciudad recordando cosas de la niñez de Hermione Granger, cosas como la calle donde se cayó de la bicicleta o la heladería donde siempre comían nieve después de ir al dentista. Ella supo que era ese el día y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

Ellos sabían que era esa su última noche y él se acercó a su habitación. Leyeron juntos, se abrazaron y él le dio un beso de buenas noches recordándole lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Luego entró ella y se metió bajo las cobijas.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña y llegabas llorando a casa luego del colegio? Solíamos acostarnos así y yo te decía lo especial que eras. ¿Lo recuerdas? — preguntó ella en voz queda.  
—Decías que para poder apreciar los días brillantes debía vivir bajo la sombra de las nubes, y que estaba viviendo esos días en ese momento.  
—Entonces llegó esa mujer vestida de verde y tu vida cambió. Vi esa mirada en tus ojos y supe que las nubes se habían retirado. Tu papá y yo estábamos tan felices por ti, pero poco después llego una nube más negra y te cubrió por completo. Lo supimos de inmediato, nos escribías con frecuencia y tu letra estaba temblorosa, estabas llorando pero nunca dijimos nada.

Hermione Granger empezó a llorar, trataba de nunca llorar frente a las personas pero su madre era una gran excepción. Su madre empezó a desenredar el cabello de su hija en un ritmo tranquilo sin prisa. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz se cortó por un segundo pero no lloro. Sabía que debía ser fuerte para ella.

—Pero llegaste en navidad y no te habíamos visto nunca tan feliz, tus anécdotas estaban cargadas de entusiasmos, era maravilloso. Esos chicos, Ron y Harry, son tus rayos de sol. Cuídalos como nosotros te hemos cuidado cariño, porque la luz es lo único que nos resguarda en lugares oscuros.  
—Mamá…  
—Shh — la silenció su madre sabiendo que iba a decir. — Tu padre y yo entendemos, y te amamos demasiado. Tienes ante ti una carga muy pesada me temo, no solo cumplir con tu misión, también recordarnos.  
—No sé qué decir.  
—Solo di que nos quieres y que te cuidaras.

Ellos sabían lo que estaba en juego, no por ser muggles no entendían. Era peligroso, lo bastante peligroso para perder a su hija, ese era el dolor más terrible que aplastaba sus corazones porque algún día quizá se toparían con la noticia en un periódico de nombre extraño que una chica llamada Hermione Granger había perecido y ellos solamente girarían la página. Solo les quedaba rezar, esperar que las cosas salieran bien. No podían hacer nada, solo apoyar a su hija y demostrarle que la querían.

Hermione Granger nunca supo cómo es que sus padres sabían, o quizá si lo supo. Estaba feliz y molesta por ello. La mañana siguiente encontró una cobija con una nota de sus padres doblada perfectamente con una simple nota: Para los días fríos y oscuros. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando realizo el hechizo, una simple palabra junto con un movimiento de su varita y todo estaba hecho, al igual que en un examen de transformaciones supo que lo había hecho bien. Pero no se sentía como obtener un Excelente.

El señor y la señora Granger sabían varias cosas, sabían preparar un pastel de chocolate, sabían que bosque era perfecto para unas vacaciones, sabían que dulces eran malos para los dientes de un niño e incluso sabían la forma correcta de pronunciar palabras en otros idiomas. Pero sobre Hermione Granger…

…ellos no sabían nada.


End file.
